It's a battle
by Xxloves-lossxX
Summary: "Kirk!" The growling shout came and all Jim could do was dodge as the next hit aimed for his chest. Smut, M/M, don't like don't read.


**A/N: So uh… I don't know if anyone will read this but this is a sort o prequel to my story "Never a Mistake". This is kind of the point that started the whole story. Anyway this is a PonFar fic and PURELY shameless smut. Please don't yell at me for putting this up. Can totally be read all on its own. No need to even go near never a mistake :P.**

**Warnings: Violence, Smut, more smut, Man on Man. Yes that's right, two guys, their having sex. If you don't like it get out now, and I mean NOW, because if you continue and flame me I will send you a reply calling you a dumbass. There is your warning. Oh by the way did I mention Smut?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarTrek… if I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction :P.**

**P.S.: Listened to "One More Night" by Maroon five for this Little work of fiction.**

* * *

He was jarred back, a fist to his shoulder, the wind knocked out of him as he hit the wall. Stuttering gasping breaths followed his thud and a bleary mind told him "block" and then he was raising his arms in order to stave off the next hit. He twisted at the hip, a solid thud landing next to his head. Blue eyes blew wide and then he was ducking away from the next first heading his way. He twisted, stumbling, as he was caught in the side. One step, two step, another failed step and stumble then the blond was righting himself only to be shoved.

"Kirk!" The growling shout came and all Jim could do was dodge as the next hit aimed for his chest. Jim took a deep breath and righted himself before sending a punch to the other males jaw. For his efforts he received a firm palm to his chest that sent him stumbling backward into his desk. Arms up, block, a fist crashing down like a hammer and suddenly Jim was sprawled across the desk gracelessly. The air in his lungs seemed to vanish and suddenly there was a hand on his throat and another under his right knee, moving his leg up so a warm body could press between them.

The growl from before echoed louder in the room and the hand pressing down on his throat caused his back to arch. Tanned fingers gripped at a slightly green hand and then Jim was twisting himself and the hand, his leg slipping from the impossibly tight grip. A black booted foot connected with a temple and the body pressing against him jerked in surprise and gave Jim enough room to flip onto his stomach and slide over the top of the desk. Padds and other things crashed to the ground but Jim paid them no mind as he found his footing and turned to face the Vulcan on the other side.

Spock stood there, hands pressed to the smooth surface, with an uncharacteristic sneer on his face. Jim felt sweat trickle down his neck, his posture mirroring the Vulcan's, and he did not take his eyes off the other man. Spock looked harried, his hair a mess and a few bruises blossoming on his shirtless torso, and where Jim had just started sweating it looked as if Spock had been in extreme heat for the past few days. Jim shifted his footing, just a barely there movement, and then Spock was launching over the desk, a hand reaching out to grab at Jims shirt, and the blond was letting out a slew of curses and ducking under the offending hand.

Another twist of his body, Jims sides screaming at his over exertion, and then Jim was running across the room, Spock on his heels, only to dodge into his bedroom. Another low growl that sent chills up Jims spine and Jim tumbled across the bed, hitting the floor on the other side, and took only a moment to run towards the shared bathroom their quarters had. The door jerked open, the calibration set fast for their chase, and then Jim was ducking into his first officer quarters. A hand on his back caught him off guard but thankfully instead of throwing Jim off the sudden grip ripped the fabric of his shirt clean off. His command uniform being the only thing having save him in that moment.

Jim turned and glared at Spock, eyes hard, and the Vulcan just stalked forward, tossing the cloth to the side, and made it very obvious that he wasn't done with this little battle. Jim grunted as a fist impacted his shoulder again, the twist of his body being the only thing stopping the hand from hitting him full on, and then he felt a hand on his chest grab and PULL. The fabric there gave way and Jim stumbled backward, still keeping his eyes on Spock, and pulled off what was left of his shirt. Spocks pupils blew wide at the exposure of new skin and Jim used the minute distraction to retaliate against his first officer. Jim sent a firm kick to the man's chest but was easily thwarted by fingers wrapping around his ankle just before impact. Jim swallowed thickly, Spock grinning at him wickedly, and Jim quickly glared in defiance. Spock sneered and surged forward again, a hand flying out to grab Jim by the throat again but Jim easily shifted from the hand and twisted his ankle from the gasp that had it.

The blond stumbled, chest heaving, but before he could right himself he was sent onto Spocks face down. Jim tried to rise to his hands and knees, to stumble off the bed, but then a firm hand was pressing against his back and sending him sprawling back down onto the cotton sheets. The hand was soon follow by the press of knees down on the back of his legs and then the press of a body as his hands were grabbed and held above his head. Jim panted, his breaths coming in short gasps, and twisted his wrists and upper body in hopes of-

"You cannot escape me Jim." Jim tilted his head forward, turning it to glare at Spock.

"Is that a challenge COMMANDER." Jim hissed a little and then a far to strange grin spread on the Vulcans face.

"It is a promise captain." The title slid off Spocks lips like silk and the Vulcan pressed his lower body down. Jim almost shuddered at the feeling of the long length pressing against his lower back but instead of giving in Jim twisted and jerked to try and free himself. Spock leaned down, teeth and lips finding a pale neck, and slid his other hand down a lightly bruised side. Jim bit his lip, letting out a small hiss, and tried to block the Vulcans access. Spock growled and ground down against Jim, his teeth sinking lightly into the skin on Jims neck, and then Spock was sliding his free hand under Jim and along his stomach.

The blond took in a surprised gasp through his teeth, and then pressed his face into the sheets as the hand found the erection he had attempted to hide. Jim tugged at his arms again but the thought of escape was lost as the slightly cooler hand came in contact with his overly heated member. Jim couldn't help but arch his back, pressing himself into Spock, and let out a shaky breath. Spock grinned against the back of Jims neck before continuing his assault on it. Jim bit his lip hard as the hand palmed at his crotch through his Starfleet issue trousers. The press and pull alone was enough to drive him mad but the teeth on Jims neck really sealed the deal.

"D-dammnit, St-… Spock!" Jim ground out before giving a gasping shudder as the other gripped him. Jim jerked his shoulders, trying to dislodge the horny Vulcan, and for his efforts he received another sharp bite and then a soothing lick. The next moment that hand was sliding into his trousers and pressing against his naked member. Spock stilled for a moment, everything seeming to suddenly just stop. Jim felt Spock lean back, body suddenly gone from pressing against him, and the grip on his wrists tighten. The hand on his member was gone but not for long. It took only a moment before there was the ripping sound of Jims trousers being torn off.

If Jim could record the sound Spock made then he would have, if only for blackmail, because as the Vulcan stared down at him in all his glory the most possessive, pleading, mix between a growl and whimper flowed from him. Jim felt it like water to his heated skin but in the next moment his world was flipped and instead of staring at the sheets of Spocks bed Jim was staring up at the man himself. Jim pulled at his wrists and then watched in more than mild distaste as Spock used his now ruined trousers to tie his wrists above his head.

"For christ's sa- AH!" All words were suddenly cut off as Spocks mouth found his nipple and one hand found his member. Jim shifted, trying to pull away from the contact, but Spock just followed him. His free hand was down by the edge of the bed doing something that Jim could not comprehend and in the next moment he completely forgot as Spocks hand pulled up and the TWISTED. Blue eyes slammed closed and Jim grunted to try and block the moan that was begging to erupt from him. He wasn't going to just give up like that! He was James T. Fucking KIRK! Jim opened his eyes and glared whole heartedly at Spock, yanking on his restraints, and only then did he realize that Spock had shifted down his body.

Brown met blue and Jim was greeted with a devilish smirk and an eyebrow raise before a slightly rough tongue slid up his member. Whatever retort Jim had comprised was gone in that moment and in the next a low, restricted, keen was echoing from his throat. Jim felt the air from the chuckle brush against his sensitive skin and he grunted to hold back anymore noise. That wonderful tongue made a second pass and Jim pressed himself into the bed to try and get away from it. Apparently the Vulcan was having none of it and Jim felt two hands behind his knees before they were pulled up and pushed to expose him even more.

"Kick me and I will bite you Jim." Jim swallowed thickly at the threat, just having been thinking about sending a firm Kick to the Vulcans head, and in the next moment all thoughts were gone. Jim let out a surprised moan, cutting off half way with a gasp, and watched as Spocks mouth fully engulfed his member. It was the sweetest kind of agony, the need to fight back being outweighed by the pleasure Spock was giving him, and then Spock was moving his head and swirling his tongue like he had done it a million times. Jim keened again, head falling back, and his hips twitched up only slightly. The moan from Spock the action caused sent a much louder moan from Jim.

Small noises escaped as Jim tried to be quite, never used to muzzling himself in bed, but in the next moment the thought was completely lost as Spock slid a lubed finger straight into him and pressed right on that perfect spot. Jim felt his toes curl and the moan he had been trying to block ripped from his through. His eyes closed in pleasure and he just knew that Spock was trying not to chuckle.

"L-Laugh… all you want…. Hnng! My… My dick is s-still… in your mouth!" Jim knew it was a poor choice of words when the second finger slid in and Spock started stretching him and preping him in honest.

"Only because I allowed it Jim" In the next moment Spock sealed his lips over Jims and added the third finger. At this point it wasn't just prep, it wasn't Spock trying to make things easy on the moaning mess beneath him, it was an imitation of what was to come. Spock was literally fucking Jim with his fingers, being sure to hit that spot that made Jim's toes curl, and the small pants echoing from the Vulcan showed he was enjoying it nearly as much as Jim. A few moments later Spock pulled his fingers out, a small keen coming from the blond, and then Jim heard the pop of a cap. The blond looked down to see Spock spreading lube on his large, throbbing, double ridged member.

Jim felt his breath catch in his throat and then Spock was gripping his legs and shifting them up. There wasn't any asking, no shared eye contact, just Spock pressing forward and then sliding in. Jim clenched his Jaw, holding back any noise, and took in a few sharp breaths.

"B-Bastard- Oh! Hnn fuck!" Jim gasped out as Spock slammed forward and straight into his prostate. His vision burst into stars, his vision fading for a second, and then he came back to himself on the next thrust. There was no slow going, no gentle caresses, at this point Spock was lost to the carnal desire that was burning him alive. Spock drove forward, each thrust echoing the sound of skin hitting skin in the room, and Jim was helpless to do more than moan.

It was ecstasy in the purest form and as Spock drove faster and harder Jim found himself saying the other males name like a prayer. Over and over again, Jim silently praying for it to never end, and then Spock was bending over him and driving deeper as his licked and bit at his neck. Jim suddenly felt his hands release from their bindings and they quickly wrapped around Spocks forearms as stronger than human hands chose a bruising purchase on Jims hips. Jim Felt his body scream at him, shouting that he was just so fucking close, and then Spocks hand was flying to his face and suddenly Jim was feeling everything.

He was him, and Spock, and they were each other but still them. He could feel himself being penetrated but also penetrating, he could feel the burn of the blood fever inside himself but also the ebbing cool of his own body giving way for Spock. Suddenly all the blinding lust and burning need was everything and then the love, and passion, and fear, anger, disbelief, caring, worry, it was all for Jim but also Spock. Then just like that everything exploded into the blinding supernova of a dwarf star. Everything burst out at lightning speed and Jim was vaguely aware of himself shouting Spocks name before everything came surging back to the center in a all encompassing black hole. Jim let it swallow him, even as the once thin gold string turned into a thick gold rope.

Jim came back to himself with panting heavy breaths, Spock still buried deep inside him, and he felt an aching sting in his neck. Jim blinked slowly then glanced up at a rather concerned Spock.

"You bit me." It was a factual statement, nothing more, and even from his position between Jims legs Spock's concern seemed to fade away.

"I shall not apologize for it Jim. I had not been aware of committing such and act." Jim blinked then chuckled. A moment later Spock was pulling out, and Jim was trying not to notice the sudden feeling of loss, and carefully putting himself back in his pants. Jim closed his legs, watching Spock carefully, and pushed himself up as the Vulcan left his bed.

"So is that it?" Spock looked to Jim, an eyebrow raised, and shook his head.

"This is only the beginning Jim."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. If there are errors I apologize, I wrote this without any sleep. I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
